Nobodys Home
by famouslastwordsx
Summary: Renesmee is now a teenager, and in a serious relationship with Jacob. Leah Clearwater has been gone for years. But what happens when Leah comes back to Wahington? Renesmee may have a little competition...Renesmee/Jacob/Leah
1. Preface

_"What's wrong, what's wrong now?  
Too many, too many problems.  
Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.  
She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go, to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside."-Avril Lavigne, Nobodys home._

Everyone honestly thought that Leah Clearwater was dead. A couple of people in the pack-Seth most of all, Quil, Paul, and partially Jacob- believed she was still out there somewhere. That she was just that much of a bitch that she would make everyone suffer that much. And that they did.

First off, there was poor Sue Clearwater. She went into a deep depression, stopped talking to anyone at all. She had lost almost everyone. She clinged to Seth, she never wanted anything to happen to her precious son.

And Seth? He didn't believe for one second she was dead. He knew his sister. He knew her so well. He had this feeling in his bones, his mind told him over and over again, _"She's not dead, Leah's alive. She will come back one day. She's going to come back."_

There pack searched for her for weeks and weeks. They spent hours trying to find her. After about a year they gave up. Everyone did.

Sam didn't know how he felt. Sure, he didn't have Leah's constant shit, her attempts to make him miserable anymore. But he felt it was his fault. He felt that Leah would still be living a happy life in La Push if it weren't for him. But he didn't spend all of his time moping about it. After a while, he just moved on with his life- most people had.

Everyone had their own endings for Leah. Most people thought it was suicide. It wouldn't have surprised anyone if that was really it. Emily, for example, believed she hung herself. She couldn't explain why, but that's just what she believed. Embry thought that she found one of Harry's old handguns and blew her head off. Brady would put money on her jumping off a cliff.

But they were all wrong.

Leah was alive. Technically she was alive, but on the inside she wasn't. She was pathetic.

So here's the real story.

We all know the basics about Leah- Sam, the love of her life, left her for her cousin. Her father died of a heart attack- and she blamed herself. She becomes a werewolf- something she didn't want at all.

She was a pained girl. So, she was extremely relieved when one day she thought she was about to heal. That she had found the sun in a thunderstorm. The sun's name was Jacob. Jacob Black.

Jacob and Leah never did get along. Until she decided to help him protect the bloodsuckers, that is. They started getting along. Jacob started to understand Leah. Leah started to understand Jacob. And during the midst of all of this, Leah fell madly in love with Jacob. She thought he felt the same way. He even made her his beta.

But of course, fate hated Leah. Fate hated Leah a lot.

Bella had her mutant spawn.

And it took her sunshine away.

She didn't kill herself, but she knew she couldn't take it anymore. She simply ran off. She ran all the way to California, far enough that when she phased no one could hear her thoughts. She got a tiny townhouse, didn't talk to anyone really. She just stayed invisible.

She had a job at a local bar. She would get home from work, throw her stuff inside, and go into the forest behind her house. She would run for hours.

So, since she was still phasing, she wasn't aging.

It was four and a half years later, and Leah realized that nothing was better. She just missed her mom. She missed Seth. She missed the reservation.

So she was going back. She was coming back to La Push.

But, anyone who has ever met Leah knows that you automatically either love her or hate her. And many people did love her. But many people hated her too. Many were glad that the bitter bitch had left them all alone and disappeared. They were more than happy to live their perfect lives, no Leah Clearwater involved.

People like Renesmee.

* * *

**Authors Note: Alright, so it may seem like this isn't going anywhere and has no plot, but trust me, it will pull will start making more sense later. This isn't a one shot. And if you read my "Stepsisters?" fanfic, the sequel to that will be up soon, I havn't forgotten!(:**

**Ha, and thanks hzl for pointing out some of my typos. I get so into writing sometimes that I don't watch what I'm typing.**

**REVIEW! :]**


	2. Chapter 1

**R E A D T H I S! IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE!**

**Alright, so in the first chapter I said that it had been like 4 years (or something like that) that Leah had been gone. That's when I realized that I would need to do more research on that creature called Renesmee (blech), since I really never payed too much attention to her. I found that she looks like a teenager after about 7 years. So, now, imagine that Leah has been gone for about 10 and a half years, and since she left, no one (out of the vampires and wolves, that is) aged. Jacob looks like a 18 year old guy, Renesmee looks like a 18 year old girl, Leah looks like a 18 year old girl. The vampires still live in Forks, they just stay kind of stayed inconspicuous. Renesmee has been like a teenager for a couple of years, and her and Jacob have been in a relationship. So, overview: Jacob, Renesmee, and Leah all look 18, the Cullens still in Forks, Jacob and Renesmee have been dating. Got it? Good.(: Sorry about my mixup!**

**NEXT, THIS IS REALLY IMPORTANT. You'll be confused if you don't read this.**

**In the first chapter, the Pre-face, it was NOT in Leah's point of view.**

**From now on the story IS IN LEAHS POINT OF VIEW.**

* * *

It was odd.

It was odd for to be back on the reservation after all this time. But nothing had changed. I could still smell fires, and hear people telling legends and stories. I saw people on their porches making beaded jewelry, I saw the waves on the beach crashing and making relaxing noises.

I stopped outside of the tiny house, the blue shudders had paint peeling off of them. Seth's bike was parked outside, and that gave me a weird sense off relief. I honestly wasn't positive who was alive anymore. Things can happen when you don't speak to people at all for years.

When I had left La Push, I had short hair, it barely touched my shoulders. Now it was far past my waist, I had stopped caring about cutting it. It's more convenient short in wolf form, but oh well. Like I cared about convenient. The California sun had all but bleached my hair, it was much lighter now. It used to be a dark, dark black, now it was a light brown.

I walked slowly up to the faded red door, leaves crunched as I went up the steps. I knocked, and about a minute later the door creaked open. I saw my little brother, he looked exactly the same. He stood there, obviously waiting for this person at his doorstep to say something.

"Uh...yeah?" he finally said.

I was stunned. Had my appearance really changed _that _much? That Seth didn't even recognize me?

I couldn't form any words, so instead I just moved the hair from my eyes.

He stepped backwards.

"Oh. My. God. Leah..."

Then he caught me in a bear hug, and whispered, "I knew it. I knew you were alive."

I giggled while a tear slid down my cheek.

"People thought I was dead, huh?"

"Pretty much."

"Shouldn't suprise me," I muttered.

He laughed. "Come on inside."

I looked around. Furniture-wise, everything was the same. Still the same old leather sofa, the yard sale coffee table. The medium-size TV, with the antenna on top. It was all the same, yet so different. Everything that my mom used to keep so neat and tidy was now covered in layers of dust. There was some stains on things, and papers were spread on the tables.

It was like they stopped caring.

"God, Seth, you guys really let this place go, didn't you?"

He shrugged. "I mean, you know me, I don't clean. Like, at all. If mom doesn't do it, then it won't get done. I do everything else around here."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah. Mom just gets home from work and goes to her room and watches the news. I usually just order pizza."

Wow, I thought. I never knew that I could actually affect people. She used to be so...family oriented.

"So...where is she?" I asked.

"At work," he replied, taking a bag of salt and vinegar chips out of the cabinet. "She'll be home soon."

I nodded and decided to check out my old room. I went upstairs and turned, the door to it was already open.

Jeez.

This was the only part of the house that was clean, that was _exactly the same._

I sat on the navy blue bed comforter. I looked at my nightstand and looked at a high school picture of me, Sam, Jake, Embry, and Quil.

Sam had his arms around me, and I was looking at Jake, laughing at a face he was making. Embry and Quil were pretending to punch each other. We all looked so happy, so innocent.

I sighed.

_Those were the days._

There was no phasing, no imprinting, no vampires. Everything was just so blissfully...simple. So fucking simple. Why did things have to change?

"Seth, I'm home. The number for Chinese is on the fridge, right?"

It was my mom. Wow...my mom. After all this time.

"Mom? Someones here..."

I heard a sigh. "Is it one of your friends, Seth?"

"No, mom, it's-"

But I was already heading down the stairs. She put her hand over her mouth.

"Leah, sweetie!"

She threw her arms around me and started to sob.

I was home.

* * *

I talked to my mom and Seth for hours. Seriously, hours.

She wanted to know every detail about how I'd been, what made me come home, if I was still depressed.

For a second I wondered why I had even left in the first place.

Oh, yeah.

That god damned boy.

That god damned Jacob Black.

I was determined to never see him again.

But I knew I didn't have that much control.

So, anyways, I got all the info of how everyone was doing.

Sam and Emily had two kids. That would have killed me 11 years ago.

But I didn't love Sam anymore.

I don't believe in 'love' anymore.

What bullshit.

So, aside from that happy couple, everyone else was doing well. Everyone in the pack was pretty much the exact same as they had been 10 years ago.

I knew she was avoiding _that _subject.

The one I wanted to talk about most. So, I would have to get it out of her.

"How are the...Cullens? And...Jake?"

"Oh...well, they're fine. Jacob and Renesmee are...happy."

"Oh, well that's good." I said, trying to smile.

Seth looked up at me.

"I'm...uh, going to go hang at the Cullens tomorrow. If you want to come with, and you know...catch up with Jake."

I scoffed.

"Why the hell would I care about catching up with him?"

He shrugged. "Just a thought."

But we both knew I would be coming with him.

Like I said before, I don't have that much control.

* * *

**Authors Note:Hey.**

**So, I think I might delete this fanfic because I don't have much plans for its future except Renesmee being a whore and Leah and Renesmee fighting alot.**

**Plus, I don't know. I don't think it's turning out very well.**

**But anyways, REVIEW! REVIEW, YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO :D**


	3. Chapter 2

My alarm clock rang, and I outstretched my hand and attempted to find the snooze button.

When I didn't have any luck, I just decided to get up. I took a shower and threw on a pair of shorts and a tank top. I put my hair into a ponytail, and went downstairs for breakfast.

"Hey honey, sleep well?"

"Yeah, I guess," I said, putting a pancake on my plate.

"Are you going with Seth to see Jacob today?"

I sighed.

"Why do we have to go to the _Cullens _to see him? Why can't I see him when he's at home?"

Seth snorted. "Good luck with that. He's never home."

"Well, like I said, I have no need to see him."

_________

Yeah, so I'm not as strong as I thought I was.

Because I was at the Cullens house at exactly 12:00 on that Tuesday afternoon.

I was going to drop in, say "Hey Jake, I've been gone for like 11 years because of you, you bastard."

Alright, so I wasn't going to do that.

But I _was_ just going to say hey, and get out before I did anything I would regret.

Well, I didn't believe that would happen. But I would try.

So anyways, I stood on the doorsteps of the mansion, waiting for someone to answer the door.

The big doors opened, and the smell overwhelmed me.

"Leah Clearwater?"

I sighed.

"Bella! You look...different."

"Uh...yeah. Your...um..."

"Alive?" I said, raising one eyebrow. I didn't come here to discuss my heart beats with Bella.

"Yeah, that's it...well, uh, how have you been? Where have you been? How's life been with-"

I cleared my throat.

"Bella, is Jacob here?"

"Oh, uh, Jacob? Yeah, Jake's here, he's just um..."

God, she was probably the most _awkward _girl I had ever met.

"Um, could I...talk to him?"

_This isn't that complicated, I thought. Good lord._

"Oh! Sure, just come on inside, he's in the living room."

I walked inside, and nearly gasped. It stank, but it was probably the most awesome house I had ever seen.

"The living rooms that way, Le," Seth said, pointing a finger.

Whoops. I had gotten distracted by this monstrous place.

I walked down a long hallway, and heard a TV. It sounded like the...notebook?

I almost laughed, picturing Jacob watching the _Notebook._ I _would _have laughed if I wasn't searching for words when I came into the room.

Holy fuck. She was so...pretty.

She was wearing a short skirt and tank top, she was wrapped around my former best friend. She turned when she saw me and gave a disgusted look.

"Who the _hell _are you?"

Jacob got up, her arms falling off off his neck.

"Leah? Leah Clearwater?"

Renesmee got up and put her arms back around Jacob.

"Who is she, Jake-y?"

'Jake-y'? How disgusting.

"Uh, Nessie, you remember Leah. She was around when you were little.

"Oh, right. You used to hang out with her before she ran off, right?" She shot a look at me.

He smiled. "That's her."

He took a step closer to me.

"Leah...where...how-when?"

"California. It gets boring after a while. So here I am, back in this place. I came back yesterday. Do I really need to explain any more?"

He smiled. "No, that's good enough. For now."

The blond vampire came in the room, looking pissed.

"What the heck?"

"Aunt Rose, this is _Leah. _She knows Jake." The half leech looked at me with a very menacing look. Her 'aunt' did the same.

"Oh. I thought you were dead, dog" Blondie said it while eyeing my outfit, a horrified expression crossing her face.

I nodded. "Uh-huh. I've been getting that alot."

Renesmee tapped her fingers on the coffee table.

"So sorry to interrupt this re-union, Jake-y, but you promised you would take me shopping, 'member?"

"Well, Nessie, I feel like I should catch up with Leah, and-"

The short girl came in (more like danced) then.

"Oh, Bella wasn't lying. Wolf girl _is_ here."

As I stood next to Jake, it felt like there was a crowd of people watching us.

It was so awkward.

"Uh, you can take Renesmee shopping now, I'll get home..."

Renesmee clapped. "Yay! Come on Jake!"

Jake stopped.

"Leah, I wanted to...spend some time with you. It's been forever."

Alice sighed. "She could come with us, I suppose. She's in desperate need of a mall, anyhow."

She looked at me and rolled her eyes, and then headed to the garage.

He looked at me. "Guess were going shopping."

Damn, what had I gotten myself into?

* * *

Jacob and I sat on a bench in the middle off 'Hollister', and attempted to have a conversation, but it was kind of hard to do with Renesmee coming up every 4 seconds,asking which shirt looked better with her figure, and Rosalie was keeping a watchful eye on us. It was like she suspected we were all of the sudden going to make out in the middle off Hollister.

Which would never happen. He loved this girl, I could tell. I didn't see why- she was so fake, so _shallow._ All she cared about was her nails, her hair, her cell phone. She was one of those girls I always hated, one of those girls that always hated me.

"Aunt Rose? Isn't this totally fetch?"

"Yes, Nessie."

I hated that Rosalie was so...connected with her- they were a duo. An evil duo.

I also didn't like the way she looked at me. It was so...degrading. Like I was a pesky bug, or something.

Yet Jacob looked at her like she was just...amazing. Sure, she was beautiful- on the outside-but the girl was shallow as a shower on the inside.

Imprinting- it could take a perfectly good man, and ruin him just like that. Into a needy, pathetic loser.

I had seen it way too many times.

I sat, thinking, picking dirt out of my nails. Jacob sensed my pain; I was sure he hated being inside this store as much as I did.

"Hey, uh...Rosalie, me and Leah are going down to the food court. You guys meet us down there when your done, okay?"

She looked at me suspiciously before nodding.

"Fine. Go."

We walked to the food court ad got mcdonalds. At first it was silent. Finally he looked at me and smiled.

"So my betas back."

I shrugged. "Possibly."

His smile was gone. "Possibly?"

I looked at the ground. "I don't know how stuff here will work out here, you know? I'm just kind of in a...confusing state. I don't know what I want to do."

"I wish you would stay."

"And why is that?"

"It's nice to talk to someone other than a vampire for once."

"You love Renesmee."

He hesitated.

"Right?" I said, looking up.

"I can't...stay away from her. I'm drawn to her."

What was he trying to say? He never agreed...

Speaking of the devil. She came and sat on his lap.

"There you are! I got you some new shirts, the ones you've been wearing aren't very...fashionable. Oh! And hollister had this new guys perfume, I got that too...oh! And I need to show you this new purse I got, Jake-y, it's prada, Aunt Rose picked it out. "

He wasn't Jacob Black anymore. He was Renesmee's item, she had complete control of him. _He's no more than a purse to her,_ I thought_._ _Something she can show off in public so people envy her._

He deserved so much better. Yet he would never realize it.

* * *

After talking to Jacob a little bit longer when we got back from the mall, I decided I should head out. I told him I would see him sometime soon, and started to leave. I was walking out the door when Renesmee stopped me.

"Lera! I wanted to talk to you."

"It's Leah."

"Sure it is." She had this fake smile plastered on her face. What was she up to...? "Anywho, I just wanted to say...Jacobs not interested. If you don't mind, I'd like you to back off. Because no matter how hard you fight...I'll always win. Mmmkay?"

But what Renesmee Cullen didn't know was that, I'm a girl that when someone says I can't have something? It just makes me want it 100 times more.

It's on.

* * *

**Once again, I'm kind of struggling with this fanfic. I'm sort of trying to head towards a twilght version of the movie "Mean Girls."(:**

**So, yeah, give me suggestions. Going to work on the "Stepsisters" sequel now.**

**R E V I E W.!**


	4. Chapter 3

I sat on my couch, popping another piece of popcorn in my mouth.

I was exhausted, I had been visiting"old acquaintances" today. It was my moms idea.

I went to pretty much anyone I had ever known on the reservation's house- and it was the same every time- "Leah!", "Oh my god, Clearwater?", "You're not _dead?!"_ and of course, "Who are you?"

I got that one from a couple of people. Once I explained it, everyone knew. But I guess 10 years is longer than I thought.

So, I was now just rethinking my day- Emily bursting into tears, Sam shyly sitting on the couch and saying a few things just to be polite every now and then, and the guys in the pack laughing and saying something along the lines of, "You're a trip, Clearwater."

When I got home I played a couple of video games with Seth (I had lots of quality time to make up for) and then went into the living room with popcorn and put in the _Gilmore Girls: Season One _DVD I found under my bed.

I almost had to laugh at the basic plot line of this story. A pretty teenage girl who is best friends with her super cool mother, and she has a few minor boy problems every now and then, but mostly has these major hunk guys throughout the series. The only reason I didn't laugh is because it's pathetic how much my life was opposite of that.

Then I heard someone knocking on the door. Ugh, I'll just let my mom or Seth get it.

"Oh, hi sweetie. You here to see Seth?" I heard my mom say to the person at the door. I tuned out then, guessing it was just one of my brothers friends. I turned back to the TV.

Man, I was so tired, It was only 8:40, but-

"Boo."

I jumped, and turned around to see who the culprit was.

Wasn't expecting that one.

"Jesus, Black, you scared the crap outta me!"

He laughed.

"Sorry."

I turned back around, and grabbed the remote.

"Well Seth's upstairs."

Then he was sitting next to me on the couch, and his broad, burly shoulders were touching mine.

"Nah, I came to see you."

I glanced over at him. "Why?"

"I dunno, I mean you just came back into town and stuff, and I didn't really think the other day was very good friend time... so I wanted to drop by and see if you were around."

"I see."

He looked at my TV and chuckled. "You're watching this chick show?"

"It's called Gilmore Girls."

"Uh-huh."

"You're even allowed over here?" I shot back. I could get defensive over my Gilmore Girls.

He gave me a confused look. "What do you mean?"

"_She _let you come over here?"

He looked at his feet. "She uh...thinks I'm at Quils."

I laughed mockingly. "Pathetic."

"Excuse me?"

"I said its pathetic. How you can't even come over here truthfully without her not _letting you, _that is."

He scoffed. "Renesmee doesn't control me, Leah."

I looked at the TV. "Sure, sure."

After a few seconds we laughed in unison. We talked for a little more, and then he got a text message. I looked over his shoulder as he opened:

_Jakey? That new movie comes out today, u said u would take me!_

He sighed.

"She can't go herself?" I asked.

He shook his head. "I'm going to stay here."

I laughed. "Go take her to her movie. I don't want to get the lochness monster pissed."

"Fine, but when are you free? I mean I can work out a time we can hang and-"

"Just go, okay? See you sometime."

"Yeah. Sometime." I watched as he walked out my door.

* * *

The next night I was sitting on my bed reading a magazine. I wasn't expecting to smell vampire... my door flew open. I raised my eyebrows as the tiny one marched over to me.

"Clearwater, I'll help you. Were fucking taking her down."

"Excuse me?" I asked, still confused. How did she even get in my house...?

"I mean really, who the hell does she think she is? Telling me that I have a bad sense of fashion-"

"Who are we talking about?!"

"That thing! That ugly little thing-"

"Renesmee?"

"Yeah-"

I cut her off again. "What makes you think that I want to 'take her down'?"

"Oh please, wolf girl. It's so obvious, Rosalies been bitching about it. You know, how you need to lay off and crap."

"Huh? Im honestly lost, uh...Alice." I think that was her name, atleast.

"You have the hots for Jacob, duh."

Shit.

"People know about that? Not that it's true, but its just..."

"Of course. You're like in love with him. Now, anyways. Here's my plan."

She pulled out a pen and notebook.

Alice was on my side. Wow.

This would be interesting.

* * *

**review!(:**


	5. Chapter 4

"No way in hell. No, no, no. I'm leaving."

Alice sighed and rolled her little eyes. "Leah, please, just cooperate. For me?"

I looked at the tank top and skirt she outstretched towards me.

"I _am _cooperative. It's just..that's not me, Alice. I'm not...a whore? Can't we leave that to Renesmee?"

"She needs a taste of her own medicine. Now are you gonna try it on or not?"

I huffed and snatched the clothes from her hands. Once I got it on inside the dressing room, I yelled to Alice who was standing right outside of it.

"Alice, don't make me come out there. Please, this is horrible."

"Leah, come on."

I inhaled slowly. Here it goes.

I slowly opened the door and her face lit up. She clapped her hands.

"It's great! How can you not love it?"

I looked at her menacingly.

"Leah, you look damn _sexy." _She grabbed my hand and pulled me in front of a mirror. "Seriously, what sane guy could resist this?"

I examined myself, turning slightly to look at different angles occasionally. I'm not usually a pretentious person, so I hated to admit- I actually did look kind of good.

"Fine. We'll get the outfit. Now get out so I can change back."

She smiled. "Great!"

I watched as she danced out, and then I slammed the door.

-

After getting a ton of stuff at the Seattle mall- outfits, perfume, jewelry, makeup, purses- I felt like I was going to puke. This whole "girly" thing was nauseating and totally not for me. I sat in the passengers seat of Alices expensive yellow porsche while she jammed out to her new Britney Spears CD and hummed along to "Womanizer."

_Please, someone shoot me now._

Alice pulled up to a pretty building with nice cars. I looked at the sign- " All about Hair".

I turned my head slightly.

"Alice. Are you serious?" I looked down at my long hair, touching my knees. I couldn't give it up-

"They're the best in the whole Seattle area. They do the finest work, they'll make you so stunning!"

"Nothings voluntary anymore, is it?"

She giggled. "Nope."

I was Alices little pet now, I didn't have a say on anything. But hey, she was buying everything. She must have bought me at least 800$ dollars worth of stuff today, yet it was only like a few cents to her. She thought nothing of it.

We got inside, and I smelled lots of shampoo and hairspray. A woman with a black dress and high heels walked up to us.

"Were booked today, sorry."

Alice raised one eyebrow. She pulled out a wad of cash and I gasped.

The woman nodded. "We can take you now."

She led me to a chair and I sat down. "What are you looking to get done today?"

_I'm looking to go home and sleep._

"Um...I guess just a little trim?"

Alice cleared her throat.

"She wants her hair up to her shoulders, and dyed a darker brown. Shampoo and rinse it, and give it a little curl too."

Ugh.

_Snip, snip, snip._

Half an hour later the woman spun my chair around.

Wow. It was so...wow.

Alice ran up.

"Fantastic."

She paid the woman and we got back in the porsche.

-

Back at my house, Alice sprayed me down with perfume and painted my nails. Then came the makeup.

As I said before, please shoot me now.

"Alright! Ready?"

Damn, what did she have up her frilly little sleeves now?

"...For?"

"What, did you think all of this was for nothing?"

"Well what is it for then?"

"Jacob."

Her lips slowly formed a smile.

"_No. _Jacob is _not _seeing me in this."

"You have no say, 'member?"

"Oh. Yeah."

Back to the porsche.

-

We sat in the driveway, and Alice started to get out. I quickly grabbed her arm.

"Alice! What do I do?"

"Follow my lead. Were going to walk by him, give him a glance while laughing."

"Are we really going to do that 'pass and laugh' thing they do in movies? This is just...I can't do this."

"Come on."

She danced up the steps and slid her key in the door. I peered in the window and saw Jake standing with Renesmee near the stairs.

Crap, crap, crap.

"You ready wolf girl?"

_No! This is so stupid, so fake, so-_

Giggles.

We were going up the stairs, on the third step, when I heard Jacob.

"_Leah?!_" He sounded out of breath.

"What is she doing with _Alice?!" _Renesmee asked.

I glanced at him and smiled and kept heading up the stairs.

I was acting like those girls I couldn't stand.

Well, I already started this, I might as well finish it off.

Plus, it was worth all this free stuff, right?

...Right?

* * *

**I'M STILL ALIVE!(:**

**I am REALLY sorry that I haven't updated in like, three forevers, but I've been doing "Holiday Stuff."**

**Fun. :D**

**So, yeah, this kinda came out of nowhere, I knew I had to update really soon so I just typed what came to mind.**

**REVIEW PLEASE! I need your opinions to keep the story going.**


	6. Chapter 5

IGNORE THISSS;

GO TO THE NEXT CHAPTERRR


	7. Chapter 6

One Week Later

I couldn't believe how much I had been hanging out with Alice lately. She was actually really...rubbing off on me. Once you put the frilly outfits and addiction to shopping aside, she could kind of be...fun.

Did I really just say that?

Man, I' a changing person. So anyways, she just texted me.

"i'm coming over now. Big plan!!!!"

I attempted to come up with what she was thinking of next. It was hard to tell. I knew it would be something to sabotage Renesmee, though. At first, I wanted out of this thing. I didn't want to bother Jacob and Rensmee. I wanted to just let them live their lives, and stay in my tiny house in La Push, Washington with my brother and mom until I shribbled up and died after a long and lonely life.

But then things got...interesting. I figured I have nothing better to do with myself right now, I might as well be useful. And like I said, Alice Cullen has been rubbing off on me...and apparently so has her lifestyle.

Alice barged through my door then.

"Damn Alice, you _really _need to stop doing that! How many times do I have to tell you that we have a doorbell?"

She ignored my comment completely and just grinned. "Party," she whispered.

I gave a blank expression. "What are you talking about?"

"So I was just sitting around today, watching the O.C., and I realized...we need to throw a party! Right here, at your house. In _seventeen _magazine, they say that inviting a guy to a summer party is totally great, because it's a perfect time to flirt with him without it being awkward. Plus, have you ever watched any show on the _CW? _Like every episode on any show on that network theres girls throwing parties and inviting guys who are totally into them afterward. And if we invite Jacob, it will get Renesmee totally _pissed._"

I paused for a second. "Alice, I'm not much of the...party type. Plus, I don't know anyone to invite to a _party._"

She rolled her eyes. "Consider that done. I could find tons of people willing to come. "

"I really don't feel like doing this," I complained.

"Leah, do you remember what I told you?"

"...That I don't have a say in anything?"

She smiled. "Thats right."

-

I can't believe Jacob actually agreed to _come._

And I find it even _harder _to believe that I was going through with this, and that my mom agreed to _let _me go through with this, and that I had about 100 people in my back yard that I didn't even know.

The music was loud and really not my type. Everyone at the party seemed to enjoy it, though.

I felt a tap on my shoulder, and turned around to see Jake. I smiled and he smiled back.

"Do you wanna take a walk? You know, get away from...all of this for a while."

I nodded. "Yeah, I'd like that."

We left my yard and I told Alice to keep an eye on the party for me, and make sure that nothing got too out of hand. Then Jake and I walked toward the beach.

"I see you've made friends with Alice."

I shrugged. "Yeah...who would have guessed?"

"Not me."

"Yeah, me either. But shes been kinda cool, making over my look and stuff. Shes been helping me."

There was a short silence.

"Is she?"

I turned to look at him. "What?"

"I said is she _really_ helping you?"

"I don't understand."

He looked straight forward. "I miss you, Leah."

"Yeah, I missed you too. I was gone for a really long time-"

"No, Leah. I miss you _now._"

"You're really confusing me."

"I could say the same to you, " he replied, glancing at what I was wearing.

We had turned around and were almost back to my house. I was about to reply to what he said when I saw Alice standing next to...Renesmee?! When I walked up towards them I heard them talking.

"I seem to remember telling you that I'd be here tonight, Renesmee. Not that you were _invited,_" Alice said fiercely.

"Oh, hey Leah," Rensmee said, finally noticing my presence. "Mind if I stay for a while?"

Damn. I didn't have a valid reason that I could say to her face as to why she couldn't. I sighed.

"That would be...fine." I said.

Renesmee looked around mischievously. "Great."

She walked off and started dancing. Alice tapped me. "What the hell?!"

"Well what was I supposed to say? No, you can't stay because I was planning to hit on your boyfriend all night?"

"Well, no, but-" she stopped and gave a frustrated face. "Forget it. Just get him away from her. Invite him to your room or something."

I hesitated. "Alice..."

She shoved me in his direction. "Go."

"Hey...um, we didn't really get to finish talking earlier. Do you want to head to my room?"

He glanced towards Renesmee to make sure she wasn't looking. When he saw she wasn't, he nodded. "Sure, sure. Lead the way."

We slid inside quietly. We went upstairs and into my room and I closed the door behind me. Everything Alice had taught me was slowly creeping into my mind. I couldn't do this, I'm not this type of girl... I glanced out of the window and saw Renesmee dancing closely with a random guy. What was I feeling bad for? Doesn't she need a taste of her own medicine?

I grabbed Jacobs hand and sat next to him on my bed. I scooted close to him.

"Leah, what are you doing?"

I slid my hand across his knee.

"What?" I said, smiling slightly. "It's just us now. We can talk finally."

He looked unsure, and started to get up.

"I need to get back to Renesmee."

I rolled my eyes. "Why do you let her completely _own you?_"

He sighed. "That's just how Renesmee...is. "

I touched his hand. "You deserve a lot better than her."

"Maybe I do. And I used to _believe that that was you, Leah._"

"What do you mean?"

He stood up. "When you first came back to town, I was so happy. I realized how much I had missed you. I missed the Leah that didn't care what she wore, and loved playing a game of football with the guys. But don't you see it? You criticize Renesmee for all of these things, but in order to hurt her, you became _just like her. _You used to be such an amazing girl, but now your _just like her."_

I stood there for a second while the words soaked in.

"That's not true."

It barely came out as a whisper.

He took my hand and led me in front of a mirror.

" Look at yourself, Leah!"

I glanced at the mirror and didn't recognize the person looking back at me. A short skirt, a holly haircut, so much makeup I didn't even recognize my own face.

"Did you know that you missed your brother playing in a championship baseball game last week because you were _out tanning with Alice?_"

Oh my god.

Seth had been so excited that I agreed to go to his game...and I missed it. I hadn't even noticed. I was too busy being wrapped up in myself. That explains why Seth hadn't talked to me all week.

"Jake...I didn't realize..."

"Yeah, thats right Leah, you didn't. And I guess you didn't realize what you've become, either."

As Jacob walked out the door I realized that I hated just who I had become.

* * *

**more reviews the sooner I update (:**


End file.
